


Smiley Face

by PokeChan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai is not a morning person. Unfortunately for him, Kurogane is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiley Face

**Author's Note:**

> Those OTP morning person/not morning person posts were all over my dash and my hand... slipped.

If Kurogane could he'd like to meet the person who invented text messaging and buy them dinner and a drink and explain to them how they had improved his life. Because, really, anything that can cause what can only be described as "surliness" in Fai deserved to be alerted of it's important to the universe. 

It wasn't exactly the texting itself that made Fai's face scrunch up in a completely out of character frown. Normally, Fai was texting just like any other human under the age of sixty in the 21st century. It was the combination of texting and 6:30 in the morning that did it. (The little smiley faces that seemed cruelly mocking so early in the day helped, too.)

Kurogane was naturally a morning person, had been since he was a kid. He wasn't chipper or anymore pleasant than he was the rest of the day, but he was rarely groggy or especially grumpy. He got out of bed and got his day started without fuss. His mother used to call him "sunshine" as a joke, laughing because he was always up with the sun. It was just how he lived his life most days.

It was so natural for him, in fact, that when he'd first found out that Fai was very much not a morning person he'd been a bit taken aback. He hadn't expected Fai to pop up at sunrise like a daisy but the grumpy, sluggish lump he was greeted with their first morning together was so unlike the usually bubbly personality he'd gotten used to that Kurogane was worried there was something wrong with him at first. A few repeated mornings and Kurogane learned it was just how Fai was - slow to wake and heavens help you if he's up before 7:30 and not in immediate possession of coffee.  
Three years and an apartment together later Kurogane was nothing but amused (and occasionally annoyed) by Fai's waking habits. 

As hard as it was to get Fai up he was never late for work or appointments. He allowed himself all the time he needed to get ready in the morning and had a steady sort of inner schedule that worked. Kurogane didn't often have to wake him up.

Not to say that Kurogane didn't play alarm clock every so often.  
Both of them were busy adults. Kurogane was the head of a security team for a big name technology corporation and Fai was an important member of said corporation's marketing team (it was how they met). They both slept with their phones on their bedside tables, volumes on, just in case. So, at 6:30 in the morning, as Kurogane was going through his morning exercises, he texted Fai. The more cheerful seeming the message the more it irked Fai. He knew this because the first few times he'd done it he'd watched Fai's reactions from their bedroom doorway, where Fai had been too tired to notice him.

**To "Idiot" [6:32AM]:** _Good morning <3_  
 **To "Idiot" [6:39AM]:** _What do you want for breakfast? :)_  
 **To "Idiot" [6:44AM]:** _One of these mornings you should really come for a run with me :*_

Kurogane knew Fai was waking up and reading each text, just in case it was from work. He usually kept it up until he got a response.

**To "Idiot" [6:50AM]:** _Want me to pick something up on my way back? :) :)_  
 **From "Idiot" [6:52AM]:** _txt me again n im not gonna call u nethng but 'schnookums' for a week_  
 **To "Idiot" [6:53AM]:** _You wouldn't dare_  
 **From "Idiot" [6:56AM]:** _ur name is now 'schnookums' in my phone as a reminder_  
 **To "Idiot" [6:59AM]:** _What if I bring home donuts?_  
 **From "Idiot" [7:01AM]:** _large coffee 2. u kno how i like._

The responses he got to early morning texts varied between childish threats like cutesy nicknames and Kurogane actually coming home to the door of their apartment locked. Kurogane's favorite responses had to be when Fai would send threats in response to texts that, if read by anyone who didn't know either of them very well, made it seem like Fai was offering bodily harm in response to Kurogane being a caring, doting significant other. 

This morning, however, he knocked on the locked door and held up the box of donuts and the cup of coffee about the size of his head and was granted entrance back into his house (not that he didn't have the key on him, just in case). The door was opened by a disheveled looking Fai who grabbed sleepily at the coffee cup not unlike what Kurogane would imagine a zombie to look like reaching for brains.

Minutes ticked by as Fai greedily drank his coffee and Kurogane made himself some toast and porkroll. Finally, after Kurogane had sat down next to Fai on the couch and Fai had cuddled up to him, did he get actual words. "Why must you mock me so early in the morning?"

"It's the only time of day anything I do seems to bother you," he said hiding his smile behind his tea mug. "You have the rest of the day to get back at me."

Fai huffed and drained the last of his coffee, setting it down on the low table in front of them. "Six in the morning is an unholy hour."

Kurogane shrugged. "I used to wake up at 4:30 some mornings when I was just starting work at the security office."

"That's inhumane!" Fai gasped. "No one should ever see 4:30 in the morning, coming or going."

He had to admit, he was glad to not be getting up at 4:30 anymore. Morning person or not, there were times of the day that were just too early for reasonable human activity.

"Also, can't you use smiley faces at a more reasonable hour? It'd be cute at, say, ten in the morning."

"I only use them because it annoys you," Kurogane said. It wasn't a secret. They had this conversation a lot. "Which is weird, wouldn't you want to be woken up by cheerful messages?"

Fai snorted and burrowed closer to Kurogane. It was their day off, which made the early wake up call all the more fun in his opinion. "I'd rather be woken up with sex if you must wake me up."


End file.
